SELFISH
by unicorn28
Summary: Sisi lain dari Lai Guanlin, anak seorang konglomerat dari Taiwan. Seonho tidak tau jika masalahnya akan separah ini, ternyata berurusan dengan Guanlin akan menimbulkan banyak kesedihan, terutama Hyunbin yang menangis dipelukan Daniel pada saat malam Final Produce 101 season 2 (Minhun x Jonghyun x Jaehwan)


**SELFISH**

 **Cast :**

Lai Guanlin

Yoo Seon Ho

Jaehwan, Minhyun & Jonghyun

 **Sinopsis :**

Sisi lain dari Lai Guanlin, anak seorang konglomerat dari Taiwan. Seonho tidak tau jika masalahnya akan separah ini, ternyata berurusan dengan Guanlin akan menimbulkan banyak kesedihan.

.

.

.

 _*Guanlin pov_

Aku Lai Guanlin. Trainee asal Taiwan yang harus berkompetisi dengan 100 trainee lainnya untuk bisa debut menjadi boyband. Jika bukan karena ayah ku yang menyuruh, aku tidak akan mau diperbodoh dengan program survival seperti ini.

Ini semua untuk usaha ayah yang nantinya akan berkembang di korea selatan, menjadi anggota boyband akan sangat menguntungkan untuk perusahaan ayah ku agar lebih cepat dikenal masyarakat umum. Kau tau maksud ku kan ?

Semua terasa membosankan, sampai pada tingkat "positioning evaluation"

Aku memilih team rap karena keahlian ku adalah rapping dan aku satu team dengan trainee asal pledis agency, namanya Jonghyun

Dari sinilah jalan pikiranku teralihkan, aku sangat tertarik dengan namja berambut hitam ini. Ia memang lebih tua dari ku tapi ia lebih pendek (atau mungkin karena akunya yang terlalu tinggi).

Ia membantu artikulasi ku agar lebih jelas saat rapping, menjadi leader yang dapat diandalkan dan memberikan perhatian ke semua trainee, aku menyukainya, sangat menyukainya.

Namun jonghyun sepertinya lebih tertarik dengan minhyun. Pria tinggi dengan kulit putih serta ekspresi dinginnya, mereka selalu berdua jika ada kesempatan, itu membuat ku cemburu, aku sangat tidak suka.

 _*Seonho Pov_

Hallo, aku seonho. Trainee ayam dari cube entertainment yang saat ini aku sedang mengikuti survival program, aaah betapa senangnya dapat kesempatan untuk debut. Menjadi salah satu trainee termuda membuatku nyaman untuk berinteraksi dengan para hyung. Bisa dibilang aku cepat akrab dengan member yang lain, aku belajar banyak dari mereka.

Kau tau ? saat ini aku sedang jatuh cinta dengan salah seorang trainee dari pledis, namanya minhyun hyung. Sangat berbeda dengan kepribadian yang aku miliki, minhyun hyung lebih pendiam. Ia memiliki mata yang redup dengan ekspresi datar

Suatu saat aku pernah memberanikan diri untuk skin ship dengannya, tentu aku bertanya dulu apakah boleh aku memeluknya ?

Tanpa menunggu jawaban aku langsung memeluknya erat. Minhyun hyung tidak akan marah, aku tau itu karena ia mempunyai sifat yang sederhana.

Kau tau bagaimana rasanya memeluk seorang minhyun ? kulitnya yang halus dan putih, tubuhnya yang tinggi dengan postur badan yang pas (tidak kurus dan tidak gemuk) serta bau badannya yang khas, itu membuat ku candu, aku suka, aku sangat menyukai minhyun hyung.

Tapi ia selalu mengabaikan ku disaat ada jonghyun hyung. Ia selalu lebih memilih bersama jonghyun hyung dibanding dengan ku. Padahal jonghyun hyung jarang bercanda, yg ia fikirkan hanya latihan, membosankan. Minhyun hyung, bisa kah kau hanya melihatku ? jebbal !

Oh ya ! aku mengikuti training ini bersama Guanlin hyung, teman satu agency dari cube.

Jangan Tanya seberapa dekat aku dengannya karena kami sama sekali tidak sedekat yang kalian fikirkan. Guanlin hyung sangat pemilih, dia tidak mau berteman dengan sembarang orang, mungkin karena background nya sebagai anak dari salah satu konglomerat di Taiwan, membuatnya sedikit angkuh.

.

.

Hari ini sangat melelahkan, latihan vocal untuk perform minggu besok dan harus terpisah team dengan minhyun hyung.

Aku bermaksud mencari minhyun hyung dan berjalan melewati ruang-ruang latihan, terlihat oleh ku ruang latihan rapping guanlin hyung.

Sebentar, Apa-apaan itu ? guanlin hyung tertawa ? woah daebak ! siapa yang bisa membuatnya tertawa lepas seperti itu ?

Pandangan ku mengarah pada sudut yang sama dengan arah mata guanlin hyung

Ya ! jonghyun hyung, ia bisa apa ? bagaimana bisa orang membosankan sepertinya membuat guanlin hyung tertawa sampai suaranya terdengar ke luar ruangan, aku curiga.

 _*Guanlin pov_

Rap ku semakin bagus, ini semua karena jonghyun hyung.

Aku berniat untuk mengambilkannya air minum, tapi seunho membuatku tertahan dikantin

"hyung"

Aku hanya melihatnya tanpa menjawab

"guanlin hyung, gwanchanayo ?"

"wae ?" jawab ku berharap mendapat jawaban to the point dari anak hyperactive ini

"aniya, hanya saja, kita menjadi trainee selama 2 tahun dan selalu bersama tapi kau tidak pernah tertawa bersama ku, jangankan tertawa, untuk berbagi senyum saja nampaknya sulit"

Kemana arah omongan ini, buang-buang waktu.

"kau menyukai jonhyun hyung ? kau tertarik dengannya ? kau bisa bahagia bersamanya ?"

Baru selangkah pergi namun aku terhenti kembali oleh omongan seunho yang membuat ku kaget. Rasa kesal, bingung dan malu menjadi satu. Bagaimana anak ini bisa tau ? apa sejelas itu ?

Aku membalikan tubuh dan ingin membalas kalimatnya, namun lagi-lagi terhenti, anak ini selalu semaunya

"arrasso, aku tidak akan memberitahukan hal ini kepada siapapun. Aku janji, asalkan.."

"jangan bertele-tele, cepat utarakan apa maksud mu"

"asalkan hyung dapat menjauhkan jonghyun hyung dari minhyun hyung. Semua orang disini sudah tau jika aku sangat menyukai minhyun hyung tapi ia selalu bersama jonghyun, sangat kebetulan kau menyukai jonghyun. Jika keduanya berpisah, bukankah akan menguntungkan bagi kita ?"

Aku terdiam dan mengerutkan alisku, mengapa ini sama sekali tidak terfikirkan sebelumnya ?! bocah ini pintar juga

"lalu ?"

"mengapa kau tidak menggunakan kekayaan mu ? dengan title Lai Familiy, kau pasti dengan mudah mendapatkan apa yang kau mau kan ?"

"apa yang harus aku lakukan ?"

"berikan jaehwan hyung uang, biarkan dia mendekati minhyun sampai ia lepas dari jonghyun, setelah itu suruh jaehwan tinggalkan minhyun dan disitu lah aku ambil kendali mengatasi minhyun hyung. Dan kau ? jadilah orang yg selalu ada untuk jonghyung"

Aku berfikir keras, apakah ini benar ? ah persetan dengan kebenaran, aku hanya menginginkan jonghyun, apapun caranya ia harus menjadi milik ku.

Benar kata seunho, uang bisa membeli segalanya bukan.

.

.

Butuh waktu yang lama untuk bernegosiasi dengan jaehwan, awalnya ia sempat menolak dan membuatku kesal. Mau tidak mau, aku menggunakan sedikit ancaman.

Aku mengancam akan menutup toko kue yang dijalankan ibunya dan membeli bengkel yang dimiliki ayahnya. Namun sebagai gantinya, jika ia berhasil menjauhkan minhyun dari jonghyun dan menyimpan rahasia ini dengan baik, aku akan membukakan cabang untuk toko kuenya di 2 tempat.

Taktik itu berhasil, hahaha dasar orang-orang lemah.

Jaehwan menjalankan perintah dengan baik, saat game di aula ia mendekati minhyun dan mengajaknya untuk bermain bersama, mereka semakin akrab dan jonghyun semakin menjauh.

Aku coba mendekatinya namun sepertinya butuh waktu yang agak lama, begitu juga dengan seunho ke minhyun.

Aku mulai frustasi mengingat waktu training yang akan segera berakhir, tidak terasa 1 minggu lagi sudah final untuk penentuan member yang akan debut. Aku mulai berfikir lebih keras lagi. Jonhyun harus menjadi milik ku !

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?" Tanya seunho

"aku akan melakukan cara apapun, tunggu saja"

 _*seunho pov_

Jaehwan dan guanlin hyung sudah melakukan sebisanya, namun nampaknya memang untuk mendekati minhyun harus ekstra sabar.

Aku sudah mencoba untuk menyemangatinya, selalu ada untuknya tapi ia kembali diam saat melihat jonghyun, aarrgh eottoke ?

"jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan selanjutnya ?" Tanya ku ke guanlin hyung

"aku akan melakukan cara apapun, tunggu saja" jawabnya yakin, aku sempat melihat rasa egois yang dominan dimatanya, terserah kau mau melakukan apa hyung, aku percaya pada mu.

 _Malam final_

Aku sudah mengerahkan segala kemampuan ku, aku pasrah atas hasil malam ini dan aku pasrah jika harus berpisah dengan minhyun hyung, tapi membayangkan ia akan debut dengan jonghyun… itu membuat ku sakiiiiiiit x'( ! eomma, eottokajiiiii ?!

Benar saja, minhyung hyung menempati posis ke 9, ia akan debut ! chukaeyo hyung, aku senang melihat mu senang.

Guanlin hyung juga masuk 11 besar dan penghitungan berlanjut, hah benar saja, tidak ada kesempatan untuk ku.

Pengumuman posisi ke 11 dan ada jonghyun hyung menjadi kandidat. Pasti ia akan debut, mengingat ranking nya yang selalu stabil di 10 besar, namun..

"posisi ke-14 ditempati oleh… pledise – Jonghyun"

Aku seperti tersambar petir mendengar kalimat yang baru diucapkan boa sumbaenim,

Jonghyun tidak masuk 11 besar ? apa mungkin ? pasti salah hitung ! atau aku yang salah dengar ! aniya, ini tidak benar, ini sama sekali tidak benar.

Aku melihat kesekeliling, dan bukan hanya aku saja yang tidak percaya dengan hal ini. Jonghyun adalah kandidat terkuat.

Melihat kecemasan Minhyung hyung dari kejauhan membuat fikiran ku melayang jauh. Cukup hyung, jangan membuat ekspresi yang membuat ku sangat khawatir, uljima !

" _aku akan melakukan cara apapun, tunggu saja"_

Kalimat itu, pria yang sedang bertepuk tangan diatas pyramid dengan wajah penuh kemenangan, dia ! pasti dia !

Sementara yang lain sedang memberikan selamat, aku menarik guanlin ke samping panggung dengan sangat memaksa, kepala ku panas, wajah ini pun ikut memanas.

"kau gila ? kau sudah gila"

Kalimat ini hanya dijawab dengan senyuman sinis

"YA ! LAI GUANLIN, apa semudah ini kau membeli nasib orang lain ? apa semudah ini kau menggagalkan mimpi orang lain ?!"  
bersyukur dengan backsound dan kericuhan diatas panggung, suara yang ku keluarkan sampai bergetar ini akan tersamarkan

"sudah ku bilang, aku akan melakukan hal apapun"

"kau tega merenggut mimpi jonghyun hyung, kau egois !"

"aku bukan egois, aku hanya tidak mau dia diperbudak oleh kontrak, aku yang akan menanggung semuanya. Tidak perlu menjadi idol pun aku akan bisa membahagiakannya. Lagi pula, harusnya kau senang bukan ? aku benar-benar bisa memisahkan minhyun dengan jonghyun"

"tapi bukan seperti ini yang ku maksud ! aku tidak pernah ada niatan mempermainkan nasib orang lain, aku hanya ingin membuat mereka menjauh tanpa perlu merusak cita-citanya. Dan kau ? kau jahat guanlin, kau licik !"

"terserah kau mau bilang apa, yang penting aku mendapatkan apa yang aku mau"

"kau tidak melihat betapa sedihnya minhyun ? kau tidak terenyuh melihat jonghyun yang sebetulnya lolos tapi kau mengkhianatinya ?"

"minhyun adalah urusan mu, silahkan kau dating padanya dan menjadi orang yang selalu ada untuknya, itu taktik mu dari awalkan ? sedangkan jonghyun serahkan pada ku. Tenang saja, ku pastikan kali ini jonghyun akan semakin menjauh. Aku yang mengatur semuanya sendiri"

Guanlin berjalan santai meninggalkan ku, aku tidak menyangka apa yang bisa ia perbuat, aku yang sudah membangunkan sisi jahatnya, ini akibat ke-egoisan ku, minhyun hyung jongmal mianhae.

Aku kembali keatas panggung dan mendapati minhyung hyung yang sedang sendirian dibelakang kerumanan para trainee, hati ku hancur melihatnya, tidak terasa setetes air mata keluar begitu saja.

Tidak ! disaat seperti ini, aku tidak boleh terlihat sedih, aku tetap harus menyemangatinya.

Ku dekati dia, ku ajak ia bercanda, ku peluk dia bahkan dengan spontan aku bergelayutan piggyback dengannya.

Maafkan aku hyung, aku yang salah, semua ini karena egoisnya aku yang ingin memiliki mu, namun melihat mu seperti ini menyadarkan ku bahwa kebahagiaan mu lah yang paling penting.

Aku ikhlas akan jalan kita masing-masing hyung, aku tidak akan menjadi orang yang egois lagi, kali ini semuanya adalah tentang mu. Aku akan mendukung mu sampai kapan pun. Aku berjanji

 _*hyunbin pov_

Aku sedih mendengar jonghyung hyung tidak lolos, aku menangis, perasaan ku bercampur aduk

Untuk meredam itu semua aku memutuskan menyendiri disamping panggung, baru sebentar aku duduk sudah terdengar percakapan yang sepertinya cukup serius, karena penasaran aku mengintip dari balik tirai.

Itu seunho dan guanlin…

"YA ! LAI GUANLIN, apa semudah ini kau membeli nasib orang lain ? apa semudah ini kau menggagalkan mimpi orang lain ?!"

Aku tidak pernah melihat seunho semarah itu, ada apa ini ?

"sudah ku bilang, aku akan melakukan hal apapun" guanlin menjawab dengan santai

"kau tega merenggut mimpi jonghyun hyung, kau egois !"

Aku tertampar dua kali mala mini, jadi ini yang menyebabkan jonghyun tidak bisa debut ?

Apa yang bisa aku lakukan ? bagaimana ini ? seonho benar, guanlin sangat egois

Semua sudah terlanjur, aku tidak punya kuasa apa-apa, namun keadaan ku yang pasrah ini membuat hati ku semakin kacau.

Aku berjalan linglung sambil menangis dan berpapasan dengan Daniel

"kau menangis ?" Daniel bertanya

"tidak, aku tidak menangis" mencoba untuk mengelak

"kenapa kamu menangis ?" aku tidak kuasa menahan ini, langsung ku peluk Daniel dan menangis sejadi-jadinya dipelukannya…

"jonghyun hyung…."

.

.

 **FIN**

P.S : its just a fanfiction ya, maaf kalau ada dari kalian yang merasa aku terlalu kejam membuat skenario seperti ini tapi jujur, aku senang membuat ff dari kejadian yang direkam dan dipublish P101-2 itu membantu semuanya tampak "nyata" dan aku mau membuat kalian lebih bisa memvisualkan cerita yang aku buat semoga kalian suka –unicorn28


End file.
